thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Survivor Games: Tiga Island/@comment-6042880-20170103151729
Name: Butch ConCarne District: 10 Gender: Male Age: 17 Personality: Butch is a conformist, "Capitol kiss ass" kid who responds aggressively to people or events acting out of place. He is abusive to people in District 8, and now being the adopted son of a peacekeeper, he has a sort of "god complex" since he has never been brought up in a way that has humbled him. His voice is commanding, as if he was really the boss of everything. Which he technically was because every chance he got, he would lie to peacekeepers to have children he didn't like arrested, beaten, or even killed in one case. So having done that before with peacekeepers, he tends to be a lying rat. A kiss ass to the careers as well, he would be happy to give up the locations of other tributes, mainly because his favorite plaything is amongst them. Height: 6'2 Appearance: Butch will start out a round-faced. large young adult suffering from "jerk face" with short hair. He has thick leathery skin and large hands with thick, firm fingers. As he progresses through through the games, Butch's hair will grow and he will look more insane as he becomes more and more desperate to kill Banette. Backstory: An orphan from District 8, Butch started out as an aggressive tattletale amongst the other children. He would be problematic behind the backs of the adults, listening in on everything the boys had to say. And when the time came, he would give them up for leverage, ending up as the perfect little angel in their eyes at the end of the day. Following the rules when he was being watched was his specialty, and he didn't mind having to conform to the rules every now and then. Besides, he knew he wouldn't have to do so when he's out of sight At the age of 11, he played a role in the torment of a child named Banette, who was very different from the other boys. Banette was very quiet and normally stayed out of trouble, which made the caretakers never keep an eye on him, giving Butch the perfect opportunity to satisfy his hunger for humiliation. Often hiding Banette's things, he would supposedly help Banette find them, only to lock him in a room alone when he found a perfectly dark, empty part of the house. And when the adults found Banette there, frantic and hysterical, Butch would defend himself with "I was scared he was gonna hurt me" or something of that manner. There was always a way to mess with Banette, always a way to break him more and more. Butch lived off Banette's suffering, much like Banette learned to live off hatred. After the first reaping Butch took part in, he realized that luck could turn against him at any moment, and that's when his torment went into overdrive. Every reaping since then, a day of torment would await everyone there. Well, almost everyone. He spared those who knew how to conform to his ways, and ignored those who knew better than to rat on him. Over the years, he became more and more of a god in the oprhanage, utterly destroying the harmony that should have been there for the fortunate yet unfortunate children. But then, one day before the reapings, Butch was adopted by a district 10 peacekeeper. A peacekeeper who literally only wanted Butch for the money to fund evil projects. He was Aevil ConCarne, the most feared man in the southern part of Panem, and he just gave a home and power to a sociopath. Butch, on the way to his new home, watched the district 8 reapings from the train television and he watched for Banette with glee. Butch's hate for Banette, who was then at that moment a more independent and tranquil adolescent, was because Banette still did not give in to Butch. Banette was the one man army who Butch couldn't take down, and he was determined to do so somehow. Butch wanted Banette broken. So, on Banette's 4th visit to the reapings, those who know Banette's story know what happened. It was going well for Butch, and he anticipated Banette's survival of the reapings so when he can become a peacekeeper, Butch can torment Banette by being his assigned peacekeeper. It would be fun, since Banette was 16, small, and not so physically imposing while Butch was huge and strong. But later that same reaping, Butch snapped a bit. He discovered that Banette was going to the games, and Butch didn't see it Banette being at risk of death rather than an opportunity to be successful. Banette could become more powerful than him, learn how to use weapons, and in the way Butch saw life, Banette would overall become a god. Butch couldn't let that happen. He made the hasty decision of sending himself into the games then, volunteering on day one of his new life. Butch wouldn't let anyone else that wasn't him kill Banette and he doubts anyone else could do the job better than him if he wanted to prevent Banette from reaching success. The dangerous thing for Banette is that he wouldn't recognize Butch from his other tormentors as easily because everyone bothered Banette. Banette is in danger because he might not recognize his threat. Butch is visibly a sociopath, and he's just a few steps away from becoming a psychopath. The scary thing is not knowing when that'll happen. Weapon(s): Anything common that he knows how to use, but mainly knives Strengths: Butch is a very manipulative and controlling man who can corner you into submission easily if you aren't careful. He's a commander of his own army in a way, having fearful tribute "soldiers" at his command to do things for him. He's also disregarding of risk factors, making him an effective man of action but a terrible strategist Weaknesses: Without his "cowards", he's nothing. He can manage combat well but would be helpless if a group attacked him, only luck could save him then. He's also prone to going insane over his hunt for Banette. Fear(s): He fears being exposed to being hurt. He also fears Banette coming to power in any way over him. This also fuels his hate for Banette. Alliance: Careers or tributes who he can bully into an alliance